


Church

by Zesty_Bill_Clinton



Series: M A N I A - A Peterick Retrospective [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, M A N I A - Fall Out Boy (Album)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Catholicism, Clothed Erections, M/M, Pete worships Patrick and it’s kinda unhealthy, Religion, Smut, Teasing, explicit - Freeform, religious kink, the obvious “Church” blow job fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Bill_Clinton/pseuds/Zesty_Bill_Clinton
Summary: “If you were a Church, I’d get on my knees”To Pete Wentz, Patrick is the only Church he’ll worship at-Part of M A N I A, the Peterick Retrospective series





	Church

“Why do they put these stupid bibles in every hotel room?” Patrick said, rifling through the bedside drawer and picking it up. They were in a hotel once again, back on tour like every summer. At least they could afford hotels now, with their slim bit of fame.  
“I think it’s kind of nice” Pete said, grabbing the book from Patrick’s hands, flipping through it casually. “Makes each hotel feel like home in a way”  
“I forgot your family was religious...”  
“Though true, that’s not what I meant”  
Patrick looked at him quizzically  
“I only mean that it’s a constant of sorts, makes each hotel feel connected I guess” In all honesty the bibles were a mere fraction of what made hotels, and tours in general, so comforting. It was his band and his friends and the thrill of the music and of late nights with Patrick (no matter how much he might regret them throughout every other season).  
Pete’s eyes glimmered in amusement as his eyes landed on the page he had opened to, both a cause of and opening for more of that intoxicating regret.  
“Leviticus 18:22, Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: for it is an abomination."  
Patrick laughed- god Pete loved when he laughed. Pete savored that he could make jokes like this, that their interactions were playful and not painful. When they both smiled at the thoughts of their late night deeds.  
“You know, it’s not an abomination if you’re not lying down” Pete flirted, far too matter of fact, while Patrick raised an eye at him.  
“Indeed, the most holy position for a man to be is here” he kneeled down between the beds, bible clasped in his hands, face far too close to Patrick’s inner thighs. “On his knees”  
“Oh is it?” Patrick teased, plucking the holy book from Pete’s hands, leaning down towards him. “I’m not convinced.”  
“Then let me convince you.” Pete said, pressing fingertips to the spot where Patrick’s soft thighs met his hips.  
Patrick pressed his mouth to Pete’s and nodded into it. “Show me why then, Reverend Wentz”  
Pete didn’t know why, but he felt his already tight jeans go a little tighter at Patrick’s teasing nickname encouraging him to press on (though he’d call himself a Catholic, not a Protestant)  
Pete moved to nuzzle against Patrick’s crotch, feeling the man already half hard in his jeans. He placed his lips over the area, mouthing the blue cotton softly as he heard Patrick gasping above him. Patrick always loved it when Pete did that sort of thing. Loved the teasing softness of it all. Pete’s hands continued to wander as he did so, kneading the blonde’s thighs and ass with devotion. Pete had Patrick practically panting without even removing any clothes, and Pete could help but smirk against him.  
“You see, as a child of god, this position allows man to indeed see the best parts of the lord.” Pete said, moving to unhook Patrick’s pants. He pulled down the man’s jeans and briefs easily, revealing his bright flush cock. Pete brushed it softly with his mouth, pulling a shiver out of Patrick.  
“It allows man to see the glory of gods creation, so perfect in his own image.”  
Pete put his mouth around Patrick finally and the blond let out a long moan, as breathy and beautiful as one of his perfect high notes.  
“And allows him to hear the voices of angels” Pete said breathily, overwhelmed by how beautiful Patrick was, squirming underneath his tender mouth.  
Pete continued against Patrick’s cock, taking the whole length into his mouth and throat. Pete let himself slip into a strange hazy headspace as he moved against his friend’s cock, his only focus upon Patrick and making him feel godly in his dedication to him. Sucking Patrick’s cock was cathartic in a way, not unlike holy yet perverted mass. In this way, Patrick’s thighs were the altar upon which Pete prayed, soft and milky white like a cathedral’s marble. Patrick’s scent, the incense that fills the pews of a church, almost nauseating in the intoxicating way it overwhelms. His sweat the holy water, droplets scattered upon his celebrant, and his sweet sounds the holy choir, singing to god above. If Patrick were a church, Pete would never stop kneeling.  
Before too long Patrick was coming into Pete’s mouth with a long moan, spent and overstimulated. Pete swallowed his bitter communion with determination, like a sinner repented. Well that’s he was, wasn’t he? And for any forgiveness he needed to have Patrick, in all his ways and works, like that of god in the souls of men.  
The two separated finally, and Patrick was breathing heavily, alongside Pete. Pete himself was still hard, high in the clouds off the pheromones around him.  
Finally the haze was broken by Patrick’s voice.  
“And I thought you believed in god” he said jokingly, poking fun at the sins they had just committed (both against god and themselves)  
“Well I don’t” Pete said then, serious and matter of fact. Because he didn’t believe in god, never had. But he did believe in something. He believed in Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and a comment, and perhaps consider reading the rest of this series!


End file.
